


Angels are only half as sweet as you, darling

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artists, Bisexual Female Character, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jocelyn sits alone in the train compartment, her earphones blasting Destroy Boys as she vacantly stares out the window. The train slows down, and a sea of people flood in. Soon the train is nearly full. A girl with round glasses and a bi pride t-shirt under a pair of fashionably ripped white overalls covered in pins walks over to her."Please may I, uh, sit nexttoyou? Sorry, I speak really fastsometimesIdontreallydowellwhentherearelotsofpeoplearoundsorrythatsweirdillshutupnow. Sorry." The girls rambles."It's ok. Be my guest." Jocelyn takes out an earbud and gestures to the seat. The girl thanks her and sits down, putting on light pink headphones and starts scrawling through Tumblr. Jocelyn can't help but notice that the girl is very pretty.Jocelyn, an art student, is hardly in the best place. She lives in a one-room flat and in between Copic marker refills, beer and rent, is struggling to keep her life from unravelling. Then she meets Elsie on the train, and suddenly her life doesn't seem so bleak anymore.





	Angels are only half as sweet as you, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or leave kudos if you enjoyed!

Jocelyn stumbles to her thrift shop mirror, wearily treading over old beer bottles and half-finished charcoal sketches. She glares at herself for a few minutes, scowling at her hungover self. She turns on a crappy radio on her bedside table and half listens as she tugs a comb through her dyed hair. Some old politician rambles about a minority they pretend to care about as Jocelyn lines her eyes with drugstore makeup. She pulls her old MCR t shirt off and changes into a black v-neck crop and loose pants that cover her scuffed older sisters Doc Martins. Jocelyn grabs her portfolio and a camera and walks out of the one-room flat she lives in.

Jocelyn sits alone in the train compartment, her earphones blasting Destroy Boys as she vacantly stares out the window. The train slows down, and a sea of people flood in. Soon the train is nearly full. A girl with round glasses and a bi pride t-shirt under a pair of fashionably ripped white overalls covered in pins walks over to her.

"Please may I, uh, sit nexttoyou? Sorry, I speak really fastsometimesIdontreallydowellwhentherearelotsofpeoplearoundsorrythatsweirdillshutupnow. Sorry." The girls rambles.

"It's ok. Be my guest." Jocelyn takes out an earbud and gestures to the seat. The girl thanks her and sits down, putting on light pink headphones and starts scrawling through Tumblr. Jocelyn can't help but notice that the girl is very pretty. She's short with a curvier thicker body, and has wavy short brown hair with pink ends half tied up in a bun. She has a sweet, rounder face with freckles and deep brown eyes.

"Nice t-shirt." Jocelyn compliments the girl quietly. She takes off her headphones.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear with my headphones on and- I'm sorry, I sometimes ramble on and overshare. One time, I was- sorry." The girl murmurs.

"I said, nice t-shirt." Jocelyn repeats.

"Oh thanks." She breathes. "My Ma got it for me when I came out as bi anditsmyfirsttimewearingtoutthehouse. By the way, I'm Elsie."

"Cool. I'm Jocelyn."

"That's a nice name. I don't mean to be rude, but why are youcarryingthatgiantblackbagandacameraaroundisn'tituncomfortablesorrythatsoundsreallyrudeandinvasivesorry."

"I go to the art school around here, and all my work is in here. As for the camera, photography is part of the curriculum there."

"Cool!"

"Thanks." Elsie blushes for some reason and puts her headphones back on. Jocelyn decides that Elsie is cool. She seems sweet. And she's really pretty. Like. _really_ pretty. _And she IS bisexual,_ a part of Jocelyns mind whispers. _Don't be fucking stupid. Why do you think she would want you?_ a less welcome part of her mind drawls in a malicous snarky way. Jocelyn wishes that second voice doesn't have such a big effect on her.

The rest of the long train ride to Jocelyns destination is spent in a silence. It's not an uncomfortable silence, but unwelcome. The train slows at her stop and Jocelyn stands up.

"Are you going? Bye Jocelyn. Maybe, uh, see you tomorrow, sorry, see you tomorrow on the train again?" Elsie stammers.

"It would be my pleasure." Jocelyn smiles at her, her cheeks hot enough to fry an egg on. Elsie grins.

"See you then!"

Jocelyn spends the day smiling.


End file.
